The Man Himself
by Grey G
Summary: The Doctor's in London again and when he sees a news article, there was nothing that could make him happier. I found this just now, finished it off and thought that it'd be a nice thing to put on here


The Doctor was jumping around the TARDIS again, his trench coat floating the way it did when he ran. He was slamming levers and pressing buttons as quickly as his mind could do so.

"Come on, come on." He muttered. The ship lurched a little before coming to a complete stop. The Doctor dashed to the screen and his face lit up. "Brilliant!" The doors shot open as his pulled the handles. "Oh, I love London." He said breathing in deeply. He walked quickly out of the alley way and dashed through the streets. It was an unusual sensation, being companionless. His eyes kept darting to the side expecting to see someone familiar, but then faces of bored and tired people just blurred past him.

There was something about this city that made it better than all the others he went to. Even the gorgeous buildings in Haloom or the brilliant firework displays of Kerack were nothing in comparison to this place. The tower of London stood tall and proud, Big Ben singing every hour and the MPs in Parliament making decisions that would either be over looked or beaten to a pulp. This city and all the people in it are so completely glorious that it would never cease to amaze him.

Like the fact it was actually good weather for once. The sun was out but it wasn't boiling so there was still a reason to wear a coat. Its rays shone down making every detail pop. The Doctor picked up a newspaper and searched through it quickly, absorbing every story. His eyes caught on a smaller story, one about some internet blogger called... _No._

"Doctor John Watson and Sherlock Holmes?" He shouted. "I've got to see this." He ran back to his TARDIS, swung the doors open and worked out where they lived in seconds. "_No._" the Doctor breathed when he saw. "221B Baker Street. I... This is _brilliant_!" He shouted again.

He was completely giddy when he knocked on their door. A man, who must've been John Watson, opened the door to find the hyperactive alien barely holding back the urge to fly up the stairs.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Doctor John Watson?" The Doctor said, rocking now. The man closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"You're here to see Sherlock I presume."

"And you, of course. What would he be without you?" That caused John to smile a little.

"You wanna come in?"

"I'd be delighted." John lead him upstairs and opened his door. There Sherlock sat, hands closed as if in prayer and his eyes practically unblinking.

"Sorry, he's a little zenned out at the moment."

"Nah, it's fine. Could murder a cuppa." John smiled, liking this strange man more and more.

"What's your name?"

"The Doctor."

"What, so no name just a title?" The alien nodded and John shrugged his shoulders. "What kind of Doctor?"

"Uh... A lot of things?" The Doctor suggested. "Mainly trouble, really."

"Oh, God, don't get me started. Sherlock'd get a bloody masters." The Doctor beamed at John's relaxed nature. They chatted, drank their tea and ate some biscuits. The Doctor had spotted Sherlock's experiments and opened his mouth to let his tongue rest on the tip of his top lip. He'd brought out seemingly useless glasses and stared even more.

"Ooh, now that's clever." He remarked.

"What, you know what he's doing?" John laughed.

"No, but that's what makes it clever." He smirked. His eyes were twinkling so brightly it was ridiculous.

"You know, we got a lot of... weird... people coming over and gawping at everything, but you're actually the sanest person I've met who interested in Sherlock."

"It's a good thing I'm not a person then." He smiled. "Right, sorry, yeah, complicated."

"OK." John said, ignoring him. He'd grown used to people saying weird things. At least, Sherlock saying weird things. "So, why'd you visit?"

"I wanted to see how good he is."

"That's happened a few times. Once a man and a wife came in and, well... He doesn't really know when to stop." The Doctor cringed.

"Having the mind of a genius sucks sometimes." He sighed. They heard movement from the other room.

"John? Where are you?"

"Right in here."

"Some one else is here, who is it?" John was a little embarrassed but that soon went away when the Doctor grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Yeah, hi, I'm the Doctor, heard a lot about you, big _big_ fan." Sherlock glared at him then furrowed his brow.

"You're... unconventional." Sherlock said. "My, my, where did you find him?" He said, speaking more to himself than anything else. He was eying the Doctor closely.

"He, uh, just knocked. I'll leave you to it." He flashed a quick smile at the Doctor and mouthed 'Sorry!' when he was behind Sherlock.

"So then. Deduce me." The Doctor grinned.

"You're a lot older than you look. Much older, impossibly older. And you seem run down. Lonely. And you're clever, that's unusual. Not like a little clever like John, but nearly a genius."

"You are good."

"You're very much out of place here." Sherlock's eyes sparked. "You're an alien."

"Wow." The Doctor's mouth was wide open. "Now _that's_ cool. Come on, tell me."

"Very simple really. A human's chest normally moves with their heart beat, but you've got this odd pattern. Two hearts, so not human, therefore alien. Lonely, carry yourself as though there should be someone else there. And your eyes. They look very old and tired and as though they've seen too much."

"Right. That's... kind of creepy." The Doctor said, swallowing.

"I've been called worse."

"I'm the Doctor by the way." He held out his hand and Sherlock held it whilst checking the pulse through his skin.

"Two pulses. Fascinating."

"You alright?" John said. "Why're you checking his pulse?"

"Because he's got two hearts."

"I... What?"

"You know I hate repeating myself." Sherlock sighed.

"So, you're, what an alien or something." John laughed. The serious face the two men gave him made him stop. "Oh. Right. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"I assume you have a ship."

"Oh, yeah. It's bigger on the inside."

"It's a different dimension then."

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. My TARDIS. Wanna look?"

"Absolutely. John, you coming?"

"For what."

"To see a space ship." John paused and thought his day through. He sighed at the fact it had been brilliantly boring until a few moments ago.

"Why not." He sighed.

"You're gonna love it." The Doctor said and he ran off, the two professionals following him quickly.

Sherlock had never been more excited.


End file.
